Stick Together
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Noah defends Theodore.


Stick Together: A Noah/Theodore Brotherly Story

For the Seville brothers, after school hours were for rest. But Theodore just spent those hours locked up in his room ever since the youngest Seville brother started getting bullied. He didn't tell a teacher because he was afraid Harry, the bully, would come after him. He didn't tell his brother Alvin because he though Alvin would laugh. He didn't tell Simon because Simon would just try to get Theodore to discuss his problems with the bully. So there was only one person Theodore could turn to: his older step-brother Noah. But Theodore wasn't sure if Noah was the right person to talk to. Sure, he was caring, supportive, and he always knew how to make Theodore feel better. But he also had a bit of a temper. Especially when someone messed with Noah's friends or family. It made him a great hero, but it got him in trouble once or twice. Theodore didn't want Noah to get hurt by Harry. Theodore made up his mind. He would not tell Noah about the bullying. For Noah's safety and his own.

The next day, the four Seville boys walked to school. Theodore brought up the rear, dreading the fact he was on his way to school. Noah could sense Theodore's sadness and fear. But he could also sense that Theodore wasn't ready to talk yet. Noah decided to let Theodore be for now. But when the time came, Noah would be right there to protect his little brother. Brothers always stick together.

Later that day, Noah and Theodore were lifting weights in Gym, the only class they had together. Noah was lifting 120 pound weights on a bench press and Theodore lifted a 20 pound dumbbell. Harry, a jock who stood a head taller than Noah, walked past the two brothers. "Hey Theodore, what're you hiding under that shirt, a barrel?" He snickered. Noah stopped lifting. Did he hear right? Did someone just...? Theodore looked away. Tears appeared in his eyes. "It's not my fault. I...I have a glandular problem." He whispered. Noah stood up and walked over to Theodore. "Don't listen to him, Theo. Remember, you've actually slimmed down quite a bit. Keep it up and you'll be as fit as me." He said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Harry laughed. "Why do you defend this fatty, Noah? He's not even your real family. You're strong, athletic and smart. You could've been popular. You could've been someone." He said. "I am someone, Harry. I'm a responsible older brother to Theodore. I'm also the guy who's gonna smack that smirk off your ugly mug if you ever say or do anything harmful to my little brother again." Noah said. Harry chuckled. "I'd love to see you try." He said. Noah rolled up his sleeves. His arms were lean, but they were muscular. Theodore started to get worried. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen! He grabbed Noah's arm. "Please Noah, this isn't worth it." He said. Noah looked over at his brother. "Theo, this is worth it. You know I hate when people hurt you. I'm just doing what should be done." He said. Theodore backed away, hoping Noah would be okay.

Harry threw a punch, but Noah avoided it, then jabbed Harry in the gut. Harry quickly recovered and tried to kick Noah but the young chipmunk front flipped over Harry and jabbed his spine. The force of the blow dropped Harry to his knees. Noah flipped him over. "You hurt my family, you try to attack me. Your fate is clear." Noah said. He prepared to land a blow to Harry's neck that would paralyze him. He let his hand fall but he stopped right above Harry's face. He pinched Harry's nose. "Honk!" Noah said just as the bell rang for the end of the school day.

Back home, as the two brothers watched TV, Noah spoke. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were getting bullied, Theodore? Alvin, Simon, me, your teachers, we could have helped you." He said. "I was afraid. I didn't want Harry to come after me if he found out. I didn't tell Alvin because I was afraid he'd laugh. I dint tell Simon because he'd tell me to talk to an adult." Theodore said. "Understandable, but why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I knew you'd defend me, but I didn't want you to get hurt." Theodore said. Noah put his arm around Theo's shoulders and pulled him close. "C'mere, Teddy. I would gladly receive any blows thrown at me to defend you. You're my little brother. My job is to protect you. And that's what I'm gonna do." He said. Theodore hugged Noah. "Thanks Noah. I'm glad you're my brother. I love you." He said. Noah returned the hug. "Love you too, Teddy." He said. From that day on, if Theodore thought no one else could help him, he went to Noah. After all, brothers stick together no matter what.


End file.
